


Found Family, and Family Found Again

by DarkJediQueen



Series: Full Moon Fic(let) [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Full Moon Ficlet, One-Shot, rule 63!Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24453727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: Derek wasn't ashamed to admit what turned him on. Years of therapy had him more than in touch with his feelings. He wasn't ready for Stiles though or what she brings with her.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Full Moon Fic(let) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756846
Comments: 14
Kudos: 289
Collections: Full Moon Ficlet Prompt #382: Ample





	Found Family, and Family Found Again

**Author's Note:**

> **Year** : Future  
>  **Spoilers** : Everything  
>  **Notes** : One-Shot for Full Moon Fic(let). No more will be written for this.  
>  **Beta** : Grammarly

Derek Hale wasn't ashamed to admit what first made him look at a woman or a man. He didn't keep on looking unless him looking had them looking interested. Finding a good club in New York was hard for him. A lot of the places were too much for the heightened senses that Derek had. He had found a few. This one was one of his favorites. It had an area where there was loud and then walls that kind of blocked most of the sound from hitting where the tables were and the bar. Derek had found his area of the bar mostly empty. It was where security hung out, so most people didn't like to linger there at all. Derek settled in there with his drink that tasted good and wasn't going to get him drunk. 

There were a lot of people on the dance floor in the area where bodies weren't packed like sardines. He eyed Laura, who was with the rest of their small pack. It took the death of Kate Argent in Beacon Hills to start to feel like they could breathe. Then Gerard had died not long after her with black goo coming out of his body from the bite from an Alpha. Derek still wasn't sure what had gone on there, but he was glad that when the bodies had started to drop, and their old Pack Emissary had gotten a hold of Laura, Derek had asked her not to go. Now they were a decade out from that with the Hale pack slowly getting bigger. Word still wasn't around about them in the supernatural communities as even the Packs around them in New York were more than understanding about how they didn't want the world knowing about them. 

Derek caught the scent of another werewolf, an unknown one in the club, but he didn't worry about that. It was summer, and that meant a lot of traveling for families. There were a lot of Packs in New York City, so no area of it was pack lands. There were buildings that were owned by Packs, and other Packs didn't try and move in, but other than that, it was all free land. LA and a few other metropolitan cities were the same way across the country. It was why Laura had brought them here. New York City was safe. 

Another scent caught Derek's nose, and he looked around for who it was. He saw a pair of women dancing on the floor. There was touching, but it was friendly. They were not a couple, but a few men were eyeing them like a fantasy come true. Derek just watched for a few minutes as the one with the pixie undercut shook her ass to the music with no care of how she looked. Derek like the asses of men and women, but his favorite part of women was their breasts. He loved ample ones that he could hold, and it either fit nice in his large hand or just a little bigger, and they overflowed his fingers. He couldn't see the breast situation on her, but her ass was more than ample enough. 

The girl with the pixie cut girl moved away toward the bar where a couple was making out. Derek couldn't see her face, but the couple that she went to Derek had seen around the club a few times the past week. Derek looked out onto the floor again to see the girl turn toward him. Her shirt was flowing, and it highlighted what looked like more than ample enough breasts for him. He downed his drink and walked toward her. He touched her shoulder to draw her gaze as she was turned around again. Her eyes raked up and down his body, settling on his cock, which was visible in his pants. Derek had come out to pull someone to take back to bed for the night. He had made sure his assets were on full display. 

"Well, hello there," she said as she moved closer to him. She laid her hands on his abdomen and then trailed them up to where she could wrap them around his neck. Derek laid his hands on the dip of her stomach, and when she pouted at him, he lowered them to where they cupped her hips. There was only an inch or so difference in their heights, and the shoes that she was wearing did not give that much extra height. 

The song changed, and Derek grinned as she started to grind on him. Derek was pretty sure as long as someone else didn't fuck this up, he could totally take her home. 

An hour later, Derek was more than ready to go, but his dance partner was having fun, and her scent was intoxicating. She was happy, and Derek didn't want that smell to go away. 

"I have a hotel room a block away," she said in his ear after they had both drunk a bottle of water down. 

"Why?" Derek asked.

"Visiting here from California."

"Then let's go to your room." Derek turned to catch Laura's eye, and she nodded. They had a good method for all of this. Derek would text where he ended up if he wasn't heading back to their apartment. 

The hotel was a block away, and inside, Derek could see that it was invaded by at least four people. Two males and two females by the scent. He caught the scent of the other female, and the two males were the ones that had been making out at the bar. Two of them were werewolves. Derek wondered if she knew that they were, but he really didn't want to spoil the night with it. They were here from California that hadn't been a lie. 

"So big guy, now is the moment of truth," the girl said, and Derek realized that he still didn't have her name, and he hadn't given his to her.

"Derek," Derek said.

"Ah, Derek, yes. Better than hot cock, which was totally what I was calling you cause you are hot, and I am already in love with your cock." The girl grabbed his shirt and tugged him after her into the bedroom. One bed was made neat, and the other was messed up. Derek realized that the second hadn't been slept in at all. He raised an eyebrow. 

"Should I be worried about your girlfriend coming after me?"

"Nah, she's not my girlfriend, and we've been sleeping in the second bed in the room with the guys. These beds here are for sex, and housekeeping cleans them. It looks like the guys got a round in before we left for the day. We got two rooms to make the parents happy, and they don't need to know anything different."

"You are old enough to make that decision on your own." Derek took a subtle sniff, and he could smell the two guys. It wasn't offputting like he thought it should be. 

"Yup, but my Pops is an overprotective shit when it comes to me. His only child, and a trouble magnet to boot. Stiles is the name, by the way. Now...did you bring condoms?"

Derek shook his head. He had those at his place and would usually stop to get some if they were going elsewhere.

"That's okay." Stiles turned and jumped onto the messy bed and reached over into the drawer and pulled out a strip of condoms. Derek felt himself blush at the number of them that were in the drawer. He was all for fun sex, but it seemed that these four were very active. "Jackson won't mind me using one of his and Danny's. God knows that we girls haven't needed them this round. You are the first guy I have found that I've been able to stand for more than a minute." 

Stiles got back onto the bed, and she stripped off her shirt before leering at Derek. Derek reached out and grabbed her foot to drag her down to the end of the bed. She screeched and flopped onto her back, and as soon as Derek had her where he wanted her, she spread her legs. 

"Now. Are you staying the night or doing a walk of shame out of here?"

"Don't know yet. It depends on if I sate my want of you."

"Good answer, Derek. Now, what do you want to do to me?" Stiles put the condom wrapper in her teeth, holding the edge as far away from the condom as she could get before she reached behind her back, and her bra came undone. Derek took the initiative and worked on her shoes and socks before undoing her pants. She didn't remove her bra but just raised her hips as Derek tugged. All he had left was the bra lying on her chest. Derek left her like that as he stripped down naked. 

Stiles' eyes walked down Derek's body before settling on his hard cock. Her eyes widened, but no scent of fear came off of her. In fact, she got more aroused, and the smell of her wetness intensified. 

"I'm gonna get on my hands and knees, Derek, and you are going to put this condom on and fuck me. Right like this cause I kind of need to feel you fuck me as hard as you can."

Derek took that to mean as hard as a human could, but he was down for that. He'd be able to use his body better, not balancing on the bed. Derek took the condom that Stiles was holding out and ripped it open. He was rolling it on when Stiles threw the bra to the side and rolled to her hands and knees. Derek could see how wet she was, and he couldn't help trailing his fingers down her folds. If he didn't need to be in her so badly, he'd take another condom and use a claw to open it up for a makeshift dental dam. While the risk of Derek catching anything from her was nothing, humans were better when safe sex was practiced, and Derek tried to fit in. 

Using two fingers, Derek tested how she took them, and while there was a tightness there, he wasn't afraid of hurting her. Derek teased Stiles a little, rubbing the head of his cock across her hole, dipping it down to rub the length of his cock across her clit. 

"I can always throw you on the bed and ride you if you don't get inside of me right now," Stiles said. There was a conviction in her tone that Derek almost wanted to test. The thought of the sight of her sliding down his cock made Derek nearly pull away to see it happen, but that could be later. He steadied his cock as he got the head back to her hole and steadily pushed inside. She opened up to him like she was made to take his cock. 

Derek bottomed out in her, and he had to pause as she felt fucking fantastic. When he was sure wasn't going to go off prematurely, he pulled out and pushed back in. Hands on her hips, Derek thrust in and out of her, drawing Stiles back to meet him. Stiles was holding onto the bedding like it was the only thing keeping her steady. She kept up a litany of words, wanting him to go harder faster. Derek kept on doing what she wanted until he couldn't hold off any longer. He shoved inside and came, his cock swelling as he did. Stiles dropped her head down and shuddered through it. She had come once already, but Derk could smell how close she was to going off again. 

Carefully pulling out, Derek held onto the base of the condom until he was free of her. He pulled that off and walked to the trash can where there were three others. He really didn't want to know how much sex Jackson and Danny had. Stiles was flopped on her back, looking at him with hooded eyes. Derek grinned and climbed onto the bed on top of her. He pulled her head up into a kiss before leaning up. Stiles scrambled to hold on while Derek settled her into his lap. He wrapped her around him so that he could get a hand on her sex, two fingers inside of her, the heel of his hand on her clit. 

"Fuck," Stiles whispered before ducking in for another kiss. They stayed like that with Stiles all but riding his hand and their lips locked. Stiles' breasts were pressed to his chest, the nipples rubbing enough that even Derek was enjoying that. Later, for round two, Derek would worship those like he wanted. 

Stiles had a good hold on him, so Derek let go of her head and dropped his hand down to where he could get it on one of her breasts. It felt perfect in his hand. One tweak of her nipple and Stiles was coming. Her sex clenched around his fingers, and she got so much wetter. Derek made the vow that he wasn't leaving this bed until he had to go to work...two days from then. 

"Fuck, you are perfect," Stiles said with a grin as she laid back on the bed. 

Derek was half tempted to lean down and lick her clean, but that would probably freak her out. Stiles stretched, and her eyes started to droop with sleep. Derek grabbed his shirt and found his underwear underneath, and used them to clean up his hand and then her. The scent of them was strong, and he didn't want it to go away. 

"Come and cuddle big guy, and then we can do rounds two through ten."

Derek laughed and let her pull him in. She laid her head over his heart and wrapped herself around him. A little nap and then sex was a good plan.

* * *

"Stilinski, you had better be dressed!" a man yelled, but Derek ignored him. He hitched Stiles up a little more, holding her just as he wanted as he thrust in and out of her. The door opened, and there was a gasp, and it wasn't a male.

"Ugh, go away!" Stiles yelled.

"Derek?" a timid voice asked. 

It took a few more thrusts for the voice to catch and the scent to fully hit him. Derek turned as he settled Stiles down, his cock slipping out of her. Stiles groaned in frustration and sat up, eyeing the people at the door. The two guys were there, and between them was Cora. She was still in the same clothes she had been in the night before when she had been dancing with Stiles. Derek looked at Stiles. 

"Stilinski...Sheriff Stilinski?" Derek asked. His brain was kind of broken. 

"Oh my god! Derek Hale. Cora, I fucked your brother!" Stiles scrambled up, and she didn't even try and cover-up at all. None of the trio looked away until Derek growled. "Stuff it, Sourwolf!" 

Derek turned his head to look at her. There was nothing in her face that said she was scared of him. "You know?" Derek asked.

"Dude, you flashed your eyes at me at least three times last night. Though I knew what you were last night. You don't do well at hiding the sniffing though most normal people wouldn't notice it." Stiles leaned over and grabbed Derek's T-shirt, and got out of the bed. "Why don't we shower in here you guys get breakfast and then we can all talk." 

Derek's hard on was long gone, but watching Stiles slip into the bathroom with just Derek's shirt with her had him twitching again. He looked at Cora again, his front still facing away from her. "Cora?"

"Yeah, no, let's get this place aired out, and then we can talk...and you can call Laura?" Cora asked.

"Yeah. I'll text her to come. She knows where I am. I always give her the address of where I am and the hotel room if I don't take people home. She'll come, and I won't tell her. How did you know?"

"You always wanted the Triskele on your back like that, and there is no other family that would get it." Cora smiled at Derek and then pulled the door shut. 

The water was going in the shower, and Derek just slipped into it with Stiles. He buried his face in the joint of her neck and just held on. He was full of too many emotions at the moment. Stiles just rubbed up and down his back for a few moments before she took over and cleaned up Derek. Her stuff was unscented, and it just enhanced the scent of them both.

"Jackson hated that I smelled less like me right now, and so I got some of this stuff. He's possessive and an asshole when he's upset."

"Are you..."

"Dude, no. Jackson thought he was bisexual for a long time, but he was just trying to force that on himself. He finally admitted to Danny that he loved him and they've not looked back since, but I'm...There is a lot of stuff that's going to be hella hard, dude."

"Quit calling me dude."

"I call everyone dude. I call Cora dude. Look, what do you need out there? I'm willing to go away and take the two guys with me. I'm willing to sit in your lap."

"That." Derek hadn't known what he wanted until she said that.

"Good. Now, I'm sure that Creeperwolf has been called as well. He followed us here, and he's our Alpha. We are all doing pretty well. Dad kind of co-Alphas with him."

"Creeperwolf?" Derek asked.

"Yeah, that's not mine to tell. Cora will contact him, and he'll make his decision."

"Who is in this pack?"

"Well, there are us four and then my Dad, Creeperwolf, and a Banshee. That one was fun." Stiles set about washing Derek, and he allowed her to do it. It felt good. "Gerard Argent drove a feral Alpha into Beacon Hills in the hopes that the town would be destroyed after my Dad and I outed Kate as what she was. He wanted the town to burn and then ended up having the Alpha bite him. He crawled away and died after his cancer pills had been swapped with Mountain Ash by Deaton when Gerard forced Deaton to help him. Deaton ran for the hills after that, so I've been learning through books to be the Packs Emissary. Creeperwolf made the killing blow on the Alpha to save me after it had bitten Jackson and Lydia one night. Lydia is the Banshee, it didn't turn her but kind of activated her powers."

Stiles' words washed over Derek, and he calmed down a lot. When they were both clean, he wrapped his arms around her. She held onto him tightly. Right up until there was the sound of a door slamming open. Derek heard a male voice and Laura's. 

"That would be Creeperwolf."

"Mieczysława Stilinski, get your fucking ass out here right now. You too Derek Hale!" the male voice yelled. Derek could kind of place it but not really. It was like something he remembered from a dream. 

"Keep your pants on, Creeper!"

"Get some on!" the male yelled back. 

Derek shut off the water. They dried off quickly, and Derek watched as Stiles got dressed but put on his shirt. He looked at her with a raised eyebrow, and she grinned before tugging him out of the bathroom. They made their way into the suite's front room, and Derek stopped as he saw the man standing there holding Cora and Laura close. Peter. It was his uncle, Peter. Derek let go of Stiles and rushed at them. He hugged Peter from the side. Peter hugged him back, letting go of the girls. 

"So, Uncle Creeper," Stiles said. 

Peter pulled back from the hug, and he flashed his red eyes at her. Stiles just stuck her tongue out at him. Cora laughed. 

"So we have a lot to talk about and don't think I am going to forget that you followed us here to New York. The pack needs you more than we need you."

Peter waved Stiles off. 

"How did you...I was never notified that you were awake."

"That's because we stopped that from going out. One of the nurses of mine in the care facility was a Hunter. She was keeping me like I was to draw you two back. I've been looking for the two of you. There were New York driver licenses, but the addresses were fake, and there is no work or school records." 

"A few of the Alphas in the area helped hide us. How have we not heard of a Hale Alpha?" Laura asked.

"Sheriff of a County is a good friend to have," Peter said.

"Look, we have a lot to discuss, but I am hungry. I've not had breakfast yet..." Stiles trailed off and looked at Peter.

"Cora called and said to order enough food for any army. One of the bellhops is going to bring it up when it gets here. I swear you are worse than Cora was when she was a child."

Cora and Stiles both beamed at that. Derek could see the bond between them, almost like siblings, it made Derek ache. 

"We have a lot to talk about," Laura said.

"Yes, we do, and I've already extended the stay here another week. I have the room next door set for me. It's another four-bed suite. No one wants to stay with Jackson and Danny except for Cora and Stiles."

"That's because Stiles doesn't say shit about us having sex," Jackson smirked as he said it.

"Dude, you keep it in the bedroom where it's supposed to be, and we are fine," Stiles grinned as he reached out to hit Jackson on the shoulder. There was something there. Something that Derek was missing. He looked between Jackson and Peter, and he saw it. The Hale features on Jackson. "Oh, look. Sourwolf figured it out."

"He's yours?"

"There is a whole big story to that, and yes, he's mine. Raised by a set of loving parents, but he found out he was adopted. There were a lot of issues around that after he had been bitten, but Stiles figured out what was wrong and fixed him. His biological mother and her husband died in a wreck, and I never knew he existed until Stiles was poking her nose where it doesn't belong." Peter glared at her, and Stiles just stuck her tongue out at him. 

Derek snagged her around the waist and drew her back to sit in his lap as he took a stool around the island. No one said a thing about it, but the look that Derek got from Peter and Cora said that if he hurt her, he was going to be in trouble. Derek just gave them both a smile. 

Life had taken a turn for the weird at the moment, but it was going to get better. Derek had more family. He had a family that he thought he lost and a family that he never knew he had. He was going to have a better life. He looked at Laura, who looked as shocked as he did, but he could see that she wanted to go home. They had a Pack there waiting on them, and he was sure that the new pack that they had would also go with them. None of them were set living where they were. Derek hoped they liked Beacon Hills as much as Derek missed it. 

Derek pressed a kiss to the skin of Stiles' neck above the collar of his shirt, and he felt her relax into his arms. She was worth trying for. He wanted her around, and he wanted her happy. Stiles wrapped her hands around Derek's arms where they were on her stomach, and she held on like she was afraid he was going to leave. He had all the time in the world to prove to her that he wasn't. 

# The End

**Author's Note:**

> I write fanfiction for fun. It's a hobby and a stress relief. I refuse to stress over my writing. What you see is what you get. Errors, plot holes, and all. Thank you for reading my story! 
> 
> I can be found on MeWe [here](https://mewe.com/i/beccaqueen1), join me there and we can discuss my fics and whatnot.


End file.
